


Loving Someone, and All the Pain That Comes With It

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, but not really, writing style is intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: Loving Yahaba Shigeru is agony. Kentarou would do it again.Loving Kyoutani Kentarou ended too soon. Shigeru wished he could do it again.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba Shigeru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Loving Someone, and All the Pain That Comes With It

Loving Yahaba Shigeru is painful in all the worst ways.

it’s watching him run into practice late with food still on his face and his hair unmade

it’s hearing him laugh and try and stop because he thinks he sounds dumb

it’s only being able to watch him from far away

it’s hearing the confessions he gets twice over, because you follow him like a dog during lunch, and he tells the team about everyone

it’s knowing you’d be another story

it’s having him set to you and feeling like you’re on top of the world

it’s a pain in your chest every time he walks by because your heart wants to rip out of your chest

it’s writing a million notes and tearing them to shreds everytime

it’s being slammed against a wall

it’s hearing him yell and being forced to listen. and choosing to

it’s buying mango nectar whenever you go to practice because it’s his favorite

it’s him being confused for weeks until he grows to not think about it 

it’s almost touching his hand, but pulling away like you’ve been burned

it’s wanting him to yell at you again to the point you bait him every day

it’s wanting him so badly you’d do anything

it’s deciding you’ll be his friend, because the pain without him is too much for it to be worse with him

it’s realizing you were wrong. it’s so much worse

it’s him looking at you

it’s him laughing at your jokes

it’s him smiling at you

it’s him hugging you

it’s him confiding in you

it’s him

it’s him

its him 

it’s

him

it’s him telling you he thinks you should get a girlfriend 

it’s him telling you you’re an amazing ace

it’s him believing in you

it’s him caring about you

it’s him going on a road trip with you

it’s him being in the same room at the motel but in a different bed

it’s him being sleepy and hugging you in the morning

it’s him saying you make good breakfast and whoever takes you home is lucky 

it’s him bringing up crushes on the road

it’s him not seeing how your hands grip the wheel too hard 

it’s him telling you to go after your crush. not knowing it’s him

it’s him telling you he has one too

it’s him smiling when you tell him he should do it

it’s him smiling and falling asleep while you drive

it’s him not seeing as you cry

it’s him not knowing he’s just confirmed it all

it’s him laughing and smiling while telling you he did it

it’s him introducing you to her

it’s him looking at her 

it’s him laughing at her jokes

it’s him smiling at her

it’s him hugging her

it’s him confiding in her

it’s him telling you he’s going to propose

it’s him asking if you’ll be his second best man

it’s him not being able to choose between you and watari for the job

it’s him smiling when you say yes

it’s him not knowing that will always be your answer

it’s him not knowing you could never refuse him anything

it’s him thinking you’re crying for them when your only crying for him

it’s him meeting you for coffee with marks on his neck

it’s him blushing and laughing about them

it’s him not seeing the way your hands grip the table

it’s him not knowing you wish you had made those marks

it’s him telling you she’s pregnant 

it’s him asking you to be the godfather

it’s him being understanding when you refuse

it’s him crying and pretending to not

it’s him sending you a postcard of him and his family every christmas

it’s him sitting next to her every year

it’s him always holding her hand

it’s him loving her

it’s him losing touch with you 

it’s him sending the last card one year 

it’s him always being in your heart

it’s him in the pictures you look at every christmas alone

it’s him holding her and the little kid in the front

it’s him smiling, but no longer for you

it’s him that you see when the car hits yours

it’s him that you think of when the last beat sounds in your head

it’s him you hope your heart finds

it’s him you loved

it’s knowing you can never have him

it’s knowing you never had a chance...

Loving Yahaba Shigeru is agony. Kentarou would do it again.

  
  
  


it’s not knowing he loved you too

it’s not knowing he would have said yes

it’s not knowing that every time you looked away, he was looking at you

it’s not knowing the way she is everything you aren’t because he can’t be with someone like you and not want you

it’s not knowing that after you lost touch he divorced 

it’s not knowing he couldn’t stand to lead her on when he still loved you

it’s not knowing that he cried for months after the accident. 

it’s not knowing he loved you

it’s him knowing he can never have you

it’s him knowing he never has a chance

Loving Kyoutani Kentarou ended too soon. Shigeru wished he could do it again.


End file.
